


I Am Groot

by sherlocksmyth



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocksmyth/pseuds/sherlocksmyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EXTREMELY NSFW fic told from the perspective of Groot.<br/>(Follow me on Tumblr -> supercolm.tumblr.com<br/>Twitter: @marvelcolm)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Groot

**Author's Note:**

> Had to take a break halfway through writing this fic because the raw emotion overpowered me.

I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot.

I am Groot?

I AM GROOT. I am Groot. I am Groot. "I am Groot," I am Groot.

  
I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot - I am Groot; I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I AM GROOT!

I am Groot. I. Am. Groot. I am Groot? I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I!!! AM!!! GROOT!!!

_**I.** _

_**AM.** _

_**GROOT.** _

I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot.

I am Groot I am Groot); I am Groot, I am Groot. I am Groot; I am Groot? I AM GROOT!!!

I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. "I am Groot," I am Groot I am Groot. "I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot."

I am Groot.

I AM GROOT!

I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot.

 

I am Groot I am Groot, I am Groot I am Groot:

 

  1. I am Groot.
  2. I am Groot.
  3. I am Groot.
  4. I am Groot.
  5. I am Groot.
  6. I am Groot.
  7. I am Groot.
  8. I am Groot.
  9. I am Groot.
  10. I am Groot.



I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot?

 

I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. 

 

"I am Groot." I am Groot? I am Groot I am Groot I am Groot.  "I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot."

 

I am Groot. 

 

_I am Groot._

 

**_I AM GROOT._ **

* * *

**_I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot._ **

 

~~_I am Groot?_ ~~

 

I _**AM** _ Groot.

 

> I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. _ **I am Groot.**_  I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. **I am Groot.**  I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. **I am Groot.**  I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. 

I am Groot. 

I am Groot. 

_I am Groot?_


End file.
